


The Wolf's Heart

by Ashiwyn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baby, Dom Solas (Maybe ;P), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fen'Harel Smut, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Parent Lavellan, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lavellan, Sexy Solas, Solas Being Solas, Solas is Fen'Harel, Solas is an Egg, Tresspasser never happens, cute baby, solas has a son, solas smut (Eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiwyn/pseuds/Ashiwyn
Summary: It has been nine months since solas walked away from Ashiwyn Lavellan. But now the dreadwolf is back. He has caught a scent that puts Ashiwyn as his prey once again. When his forces attack Skyhold Ashiwyn must flee. But how can she hide from him when the scent he has caught is that of his son?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually have smut. You have been warned.

Ashiwyn Lavellan stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard of Skyhold. Below her in the courtyard members of the Inquisition went about their daily lives. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted from the bakery. The solders sparred and trained while children played tag nearby. Ashiwyn watched as people lived their lives below her. These people where part of the Inquisition, something she had devoted the past year of her life to leading. It was almost two years now. So much work had been done with so little time. She was amazed at how much she had accomplished. None of what she had done would have been possible without the Inquisition. Ashiwyn felt the cold mountain wind on her face as she stood with her back to the open glass doors that lead to her warm room. She had large doe eyes and a gentel face that gave her an air of innocence. At only 5’1” she looked a lot younger than her 23 years of age. Ashiwyn had a soft body with curves in the right places. Her ample breasts fit with her body and her soft hips accented her curves.

  
Her black hair was as dark as onyx and her eyes looked stunning when her hair hung loose. Those who saw her hair often said that it was “As dark as the midnight sky with no moon”. The dark silky strands were currently pulled back into a long braid. Once it had hung past her shoulders, but now it reached the small of her back. She wore a comfortable dress made of a soft fabric. Her large belly stretched out the dress. She had confined herself to her room to protect her child. The precious child that was unborn inside of her would be a target for her enemies. Yet it was still a painful reminder for her. Nine months ago, her heart had been torn out and her vallaslin had been removed.

Solas had left her alone with his child in her belly. After the defeat of Corypheus she had spent a night of passion with Solas. He had removed her markings at the height of their lovemaking and held her close as she shattered. He shared in that moment for her, crying out his love for her at his peak. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning, she had found herself alone. Her heart had shattered, and she had been left alone with an unborn child in her womb. Ashiwyn’s heart still ached as she walked back into her room. Her legs felt weak and she slid down to the floor. Her back against the stain glass door. She wept softly, her heart aching for her unborn child. The child that would never know the loving arms of its father.

A beautiful handcrafted crib sat where her desk had once been. All Skyhold was prepared for the arrival of the baby. Varric had gathered and written storybooks that now filled a bookcase in the area renovated for the baby. Most of the others had pooled their money to have a carpenter custom make the crib. Vivienne had bought the baby cloths for both genders. Dorian and Cole had helped her paint a mural on the wall. The mural depicted wolves running through the forest. A stuffed wolf sat in the crib ready for a child to cuddle it while they slept.

  
Ashiwyn felt wetness run down her legs with a searing pain following shortly after. The floor under her was soaked. She slowly stood up leaning her body against the door to support herself. The sound of footsteps on the stairs leading up to her room caught her attention. Dorian walked up the stairs. His hazel eyes widened in surprise as he took in the scene in front of him. His tanned skin seemed to become a bit paler. Dorian shouted to whoever was behind him and she could hear someone running back down the stairs as Dorian ran over to her.

  
“Don’t worry Bunny! A healer is on the way. Let’s get you to the bed.” Dorian supported her as he helped her to the large Orlesian style bed in the room. It had been stripped of all the gold and was made of a rich dark wood. A metal headboard had been added, modeled after the horns of a halla to give it a dalish touch. Dorian helped her lay down on the bed and ran his hands through his thick dark hair in worry. Ashiwyn smiled at the nickname. It was one that Varric and Dorian had given her when they found out that her name meant “she who travels like a rabbit/hare”. They had thought it ironic and taken to calling her “Bunny”. It was a comforting nickname to hear.

A healer rushed up the stairs with Cole close behind. Cole’s blond hair hid his eyes which where lightly colored, but Ashiwyn couldn’t tell exactly what color. Ashiwyn cried out again in pain as the contractions got closer and closer together. The healer knelt between her legs. She cried out as she was instructed to push. Dorian grabbed one of her hands as Cole held the other.

Ashiwyn felt the pain increase as she kept pushing the baby out. She gripped the two hands tightly as she cried out loudly. Her cries of pain echoed through her room. Dorian knelt by her bed and gently stroked her hand. His eyes filled with pain and worry as he watched his best friend go through the pain of childbirth. A loud cry filled the room as the pain receded.

The nurse cut the cord and cleaned the baby as Dorian grabbed a deep green blanket to swaddle the baby in. He gazed into the newborn boy’s grayish blue eyes and his heart grew heavy. Even at such a young age he could tell the little boy would grow up to look exactly like his father. It would be a constant reminder to Ashiwyn of the pain Solas had brought her.

The baby fussed as Dorian held him. Slowly he brought the swaddled infant over to Ashiwyn.

  
“Meet your son. You gave birth to an adorable little boy Bunny.” Dorian slowly handed the newborn to his mother. He calmed down in her arms and looked up at her in wonder. Her hair had come undone from its braid and now hung loose. Her eyes lit up with joy and a bit of sorrow as she looked at her child.

  
“He has the same eyes as Solas.” Ashiwyn cooed at her little bundle of joy as the healer left the new mother alone with her child. She smiled at her baby as she remembered the stories she and Solas had found in the library. They had spent many nights together by the fire reading legends about Fen’Harel. Those memories were some of her favorites. “I shall name you Fen’an. You are the echo of my love for your father. You are your father’s final gift to me.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solas slipped into the fade, leaving his physical body behind as he slept. He felt an urge that he had not felt in months. The familiar room formed around him. It looked the same as he remembered it. He noticed that the large bed he had spent many nights with Ashiwyn of had changed a bit. Solas concentrated, willing the fade to reflect the waking world. He longed to see his vhenan once again. The room shifted around him. He heard Ashiwyn’s soft voice behind him and slowly turned to face her. His loins tightened as he took in her soft form and long hair. He longed to tangle his hands in her soft dark tresses and pull her to him. The dread wolf inside of him was barely contained as he watched her.

Slowly he walked around her. A cradle came into focus and the soft sounds of a baby caught his ears. He slowly moved closer. A baby boy lay in the crib. The child looked no more than a few days old. Solas let out an involuntary growl as the thought of Ashiwyn laying with another man entered his mind. The child seemed to notice him as he moved closer. The rage subsided as he noticed the child possessed his eyes.

The wolf inside of his soul howled with pride as he looked down at his son. Guilt filled his heart as Solas slowly realized that he had missed seeing his vhenan grow heavy with his child. He had left her to give birth alone. Without him realizing it he had entered the dreams of the baby. Solas picked up his son as he manipulated the fade around him to conjure the memory of the day he was born. He saw Ashiwyn laying on the bed. Dorian and Cole held her hands as she pushed his son out into the world. Her cries of pain brought him sorrow.

  
The wailing of his son filled the room and he smiled down at the tiny baby he now held in his arms. His heart swelled with pride as he heard Ashiwyn comment on how both he and his son had the same eyes. He snuggled his tiny son close to him. Already he could see fine hair growing on his head. He even shared the same brown hair with copper undertones.

  
“I shall name you Fen’an. You are the echo of my love for your father. You are your father’s final gift to me.”

  
“Fen’an. A fitting name for you my tiny pup.” Solas lifted his son up into the air and smiled at him. Seeing the tiny baby had made him crave something he knew he should never crave. He wanted his son with him.

His heart craved to see his beloved again. If he had to forge a place for his new family in his plans, then he would. His path was set, yet he saw no point in leaving the family he had unknowingly made. Solas knew he had to reclaim what was his. It would take months of careful planning, but it would be worth it.

  
Solas placed his son back in the crib and gave him a kiss on the head. “I will come for you soon little Fen. Both you and your mother will be by my side. Sleep now my Fen’an. Sleep until dawn.”

  
Slowly Solas exited the fade. On the wind he thought he could hear the cries of Fen’an as the morning sun rose in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

                          Six months later

  
Crying filled the room in the middle of the night. Fen’an fussed in his crib, his little feet and hands waving in the air. Slowly Ashiwyn got up from her bed. The silken sheets pooled on the floor as her bare feet walked across the carpet to the crying child. Fen’an cooed happily after he had been fed and burped, his tired eyes slowly drifting closed.   
The twin moons in the sky shone their silvery light through the windows. The stillness of the night air created a sleepy feel in the room. Slowly Fen’an drifted into a deep sleep. His breathing slowed to a calm and steady pace.

  
Ashiwyn couldn’t bring herself to place the sleeping baby back into the crib. She held Fen’an closely as she quietly made her way to her large bed. He looked tiny placed in the center of the large mattress as she pulled the dark green curtains around the bed to hide her and Fen’an from view. The tiny baby lay on his back sucking on his own tiny thumb as he slept.

The stuffed wolf was clutched tightly around the ear with his chubby hand. His delicate fingers curled around the soft fabric of the ear, holding it like it was a treasure that would be lost if he let go.

  
The mother watched as her child slept. The peaceful rising and falling of his chest making her feel drowsy as she watched him sleep. She could feel the tug of something in the fade drawing her in as she fell into a deep sleep. It was faint and yet she followed it. It was a single thread in the fade and she felt the urge to follow it. Ashiwyn felt herself walking on solid ground.

A wooden door stood in front of her, a soft light filtering in from the edges. Her hands touched the smooth wood and she pushed it open, squinting her eyes in the bright sunlight.

  
She noticed that she had stepped into the garden of Skyhold. The sweet scent of flowers filled the air and the warm sunshine gave the garden a feeling of peace to it. Fen’an was in the center of the garden playing with his stuffed wolf. Ashiwyn smiled as she watched through a cluster of crystal grace flowers as her son put the ear in his mouth.

She pushed her hair behind her long elven ears as her son chewed on his favorite toy. A shadow moved on the other side of the garden and Ashiwyn stood still, all her attention focused on the shadow.

  
A large wolf prowled out of the shadows, its attention focused on Fen’an. Its black coat looked silky and Ashiwyn seemed to feel an urge to run her fingers through its fur. Its six red eyes were trained on Fen’an. The baby seemed to show no signs of fear as Fen’Harel approached him. Instead the curious child seemed to be joyful at the sight of the large wolf. Ashiwyn attempted to move, but her body would not obey her. Her limbs felt stiff and heavy. She opened her mouth to call out to her son, but no sound could escape. She feared that she had once again fallen prey to a demon of fear.

  
Fen’an gurgled happily as the Dread Wolf laid down in front of him. Chubby fingers gleefully played in soft black fur as a wet tongue affectionately licked the tiny baby. Ashiwyn felt the fade warp around her. She could feel that something was changing.

Fen’Harel stood up and he slowly started to shift. His fur started to recede into her skin, revealing light skin. Long elven ears replaced the ear of a wolf. Ashiwyn watched in shock as the wolf slowly changed into a bald elf male. His mouth was set in a soft smile as he picked up Fen’an. A soft gasp escaped Ashiwyn’s lips as she processed what she has just seen.

  
“Solas is the Dread Wolf. I gave my heart to Fen’Harel. I let him hold me. How could I be so blind. The signs were all there.”

  
Solas held his son closer as he searched the garden for the intruder who had dared to invade his personal area of the fade. A growl escaped his lips as his eyes fixed on the figure of a woman. He placed Fen’an on the ground as he prowled towards the intruder. She seemed not to move, yet he knew she wanted to flee. As he caught sight of black hair he smirked, and his pace quickened.

Blue eyes looked up at him in surprise as he pushed Ashiwyn against the stone wall.   
His lips captured hers in a kiss. He possessed her lips, bending them to his will with just his kisses. She could feel the passion in each movement of his lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth and any bit of control she had over the kiss was gone. His lips controlled hers and his hand took hold of her wrists, pinning them above her head. She was at his mercy and he enjoyed every second of it. Once again, he had her in his arms, even if it was only in the fade. He slowly pulled away from her, placing softer kisses on her mouth as he did.

  
“I have dreamed of this for a very long-time ma vhenan.” Solas whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her blush “You should have spoken to the maid who cleans your room and informed her of your condition.”

  
“You have implanted spies into Skyhold.” Ashiwyn hissed “You didn’t care about me enough to stay, yet you undermine everything we worked together to create.”

  
Ashiwyn glared at Solas with an accusing stare. She felt anger rise inside of her. Self loathing settled deep in her heart as she blamed herself for the spies he was able to place into her staff. She now realized that her affection for him had given him enough leeway to create a network of loyal spies in her staff.

Her hands had been release from his grip and she pushed him away from her. Solas looked surprised at her actions. The shock was clear on his face. She could not abide by his behavior anymore. Tears formed in her eyes as she scooped up her son.

  
“Any spies you have implanted in my staff will be promptly found and discharged of duty.” Ashiwyn’s voice was cold and bitter “You are not to contact me or my son again. When he is older if he chooses for you to contact him then that is his choice. Until then please refrain from visiting me or him in the fade. I have no wish to see you again.”

  
Solas strode forward with a look of hurt on his face. He had not expected to see Ashiwyn act so cold and distant from him. His arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her hair. It still smelled of honey and roses.

He knew how she got when she was angry. It kept surprising him that such a smart and loving woman could be so cold and hostile to others. He deserved that treatment, but his spies did not. They had become his spies not out of loyalty to him, but concern for her.

  
“Ma Vhenan ir abelas. I only wished to make sure you were safe.” Solas pleaded with her “You give me no choice now. Stay in your room tomorrow no matter what. I cannot allow you to undo all my planning .”

  
Solas spoke a soft incantation. Ashiwyn could feel herself slipping into a deeper sleep. There where no dreams this time. Just a comforting blackness. She felt safe here. Fen’an was with her. She could feel him settling in her arms. Though she was sleeping her mind still raced with thoughts. She had obviously trusted Solas too much.

Those moments when she caught him talking with elven staff members came to mind. She had allowed him to pick out members of Skyhold’s staff to become her personal staff. He obviously had used that opportunity to surround her with his spies.

  
Rage and hate built within her. It was not for Solas, for she found that she could not hate him. Instead her staff became the victims of her hate. They where an enemy, traitors to all she had worked to create. And such an enemy could not be allowed to exist.

  
Solas exited his tent and looked out at the horizon. As far as the eye could see tents where set up around him. He had pulled together an army of elves from all over thedas. Elves from all backgrounds had gathered around him.

In the center of the camp was an eluvian. The elves around him where busy preparing for the upcoming battle. They would enter through an eluvian set up inside of an abandoned tower in Skyhold.

  
“Lord Fen’Harel.” A young dalish man came running up to him seemingly out of breath. “Our contacts in Skyhold say that Inquisitor Lavellan has barricaded herself in her room. None of her staff can enter.”

  
Solas nodded “Tell everyone that it is time to march. All those not involved in this mission should stay behind.”

  
Solas donned his polished bronze armor and draped a wolf pelt over one shoulder. He took a deep breath as he calmed his inner wolf. He could not risk being hasty.

Though the thought of seeing his family excited him. He had no idea when he had started thinking of Ashiwyn as part of his family. He smiled softly as the image of her in a wedding dress came to his mind. Of course it was only natural that he start to think of her in that way. She had given him a sweet little son.

Another image came to mind of her pregnant with another of his children while she played with Fen’an. The wolf inside him that represented his primal side howled with delight at the thought of her bearing his pups.

  
Solas pushed the thoughts away and forced himself to focus on his mission. Thoughts like those would not help him. After the vale was torn down he would have an eternity to focus on his family.

Solas strode towards the eluvian. He knew what he had to do now and was prepared to do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter compleated. Hope you guys like this one

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to make it this far then congratulations. I hope you enjoyed. A baby had been born and the dreadwolf has caught the scent of his son. And I can't help but imagine Solas being such a sweetie as a daddy. *Gets a nosebleed just thinking about Solas cuddling Fen'an*


End file.
